masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Goto/Unique dialogue
__TOC__ On occasion Kasumi will engage in unique dialogue when she is with Commander Shepard. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kasumi will voice her opinions. * If Kasumi was brought along during Shepard's first visit to the Citadel, she will say: "I swear to God I didn't touch anything", when the alarm goes off as Shepard is scanned through C-Sec security. *As with Zaeed Massani, Kasumi has no dialogue options on board the Normandy, and will only make brief comments when speaking directly to her or interacting with various objects in her quarters. However, like Zaeed, she will be as talkative and opinionated with unique dialog as any other squad member during missions. *While in Donovan Hock's vault, if the player interacts with the Statue of Liberty's head, Kasumi will say "How did Hock get Lady Liberty's head? Damn you Hock!", likely a reference to the movie ''Planet of the Apes''. *Kasumi generally has a very playful and irreverent attitude in her unique dialog, going so far as to sometimes refer to the Illusive Man as "Mr. Illusive", and Commander Shepard as "Shep". Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Kasumi will say something if the Commander is willing to listen (choose the "talk to" option). * Citadel: Zakera Wards Level 26 at the Sushi Stand, Kasumi will comment that she hasn't had ramen for a long time, and that she misses her grandmother's ramen. She regrets not having stolen the recipe. * Omega: Left to Kenn's Salvage, she will comment on the dense lighting and how she disdains the neon lights on Illium and the Citadel. * Tuchanka: On a table just in front of Ratch, Kasumi will comment on the knives there and how she would like one. * Illium: Regarding the vista (near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs), Kasumi will mention how she considered moving to Illium but then decided against it, her reason being that while she does what she does for the love of it, the people on Illium do what they do because they don't know any better. Crew Opinions *Kasumi will also comment on Mess Sergeant Gardner and his "Evil" cooking. If Shepard gets the high-end ingredients, she still calls Gardner's cooking evil and that it will take some time for his cooking reputation to get better. *Kasumi makes a comment on Gabriella and Kenneth about how the two would make a lovely couple, but neither would be willing to commit. Squad Opinions *After recruiting Tali on Haestrom, Kasumi will comment on how "cute she is, in that butterflies and rainbows kind of way", how much she talks about Shepard, and, if playing as a male Shepard, that Tali is "completely in love with" him. *After Tali's romance cutscene, Kasumi will comment that Tali and Shepard are finally together and that she "won't pry" and that it "took a lot of trust on her (Tali's) part". *After completing Zaeed's loyalty mission, should you have chosen to save the workers, she shows approval at your decision to stand up to Zaeed. *Some of Kasumi's dialog are comments about Shepard's relationship with their love interest. Spontaneous *Kasumi after some kills will mock "Ha-ha!" in a manner very similar to The Simpsons character Nelson Muntz. *On Haestrom, when exposed to the damaging effects of the planet's direct sunlight, Kasumi will comment, "I'm wearing black. Can we get in the shade?" Category:Unique dialogue